


The Turbulence

by Pink_Pastel_5



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformer (MTMTE)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Pastel_5/pseuds/Pink_Pastel_5
Summary: When a turbulence hits the lost light and a human girl appears on the lost light. What happens?





	The Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the back of my head for a long time so I hopw you all are going to like it. I'm sorry if the characters seem out of character I'm going off of Wikipedia because I don't have the comics just yet and some of these would be my interpretations of the characters so sorry. Also the next chapter would take awhile to post.

It was a normal day on the Lost Light, Ultra Magnus trying to keep everything and everyone in order, Rodimus being Rodimus and well everyone doing their own thing. Until the ship started to shake and the light started to flash, the lights turned off and the turbulence got worst. After awhile the lights turned back on and the turbulence stopped "What in the world just happened?" Rodimus questioned cause they weren't flying in an asteroid field or near anything that can cause that.

Waking up in a dark place a girl tried to stand up but lost her balance as the ground below her shaked. Falling on her stomach her glasses flew off her face a landed far away from her.

Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Drift walked into the cargo bay. "This is the only place we haven't checked" Rodimus said as he started to look around. A female could barely see with the lights turn one, she waited until the three cybertronians weren't looked at her direction. They finally looked away so she quietly tried to run to her glass that fell off her face when she fell, but she wasn't fast enough as Ultra Magnus turned around and saw her. "Halt intruder!" He yelled at the female as he aimed his blaster at her, she freezes not knowing what to do "state your designation!" He yelled as Rodimus and Drift came to his side and see he was pointing his weapon at a youngish looking human girl.

The girl was now terrified that there was three humongous robot things right infront of her. She did the first thing that came to mind and ran away from the Cybertronians and out of the cargo bay.

Running down the hallway heart racing and panicking , she was somewhere she didn't know and just wanted to get to a safe place or back home. Maybe she was dreaming she thought but her dreams are never this vivid and long lasting. Tears started to fall from her eyes, obscuring her vision and clouding up her glasses, she continued to run as fast as she can which wasn't that fast.

Tailgate and Cyclonus got the com that a human somehow got on the ship and was running around the Lost Light. Tailgate was excited to meet a human and was asking Cyclonus "what the human would be like?". Tailgate was super happy that he didn't noticed the human running at him until it was to late, the human smashed into him causing Tailgate to stagger a bit and freak out that the human ran into him and is now unconscious on the floor infront of them.

Cyclonus told the medbay that they found the human and is that it is hurt, "Tailgate pick the human up and take it to the medbay" Cyclonus told Tailgate what to do and after Tailgate stopped freaking out did pick up the human femme.


End file.
